


Adagio Cadere Nell'Amore

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Post Graduation, Ron Stoppable is a Kigo Shipper, Suddenly Feels Rang Out, canon-typical idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, the falling in love...set to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written between 2004ish and 2007ish. Assumes series ended after season 2, does not include movies. Plotline is complete, story pacing is complete, but something about this is still bugging me. I may edit it. Or not. 
> 
> Song Credits:  
> Lyrics to "Crush" written by Cosgrove, Goldmark, Meuller and Clark. Performed by Jennifer Paige.  
> Lyrics to "All I Want" written by Glen Phillips. Performed by Toad the Wet Sprocket.  
> Lyrics to "Friday Night" written by Romans and Mentzer. Performed by Click Five.  
> Lyrics to "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" written by Williams, Gamble and Ross. Performed by Play featuring Chris Trousdale, originally performed by Diana Ross and the Supremes and the Temptations.  
> Lyrics to "Let's Fall in Love" written by Arlen and Koehler. Performance that inspired this by Diana Krall.  
> Lyrics to "Can't Help Falling in Love" written by Weiss, Peretti and Creatore. Performed by the A*teens, originally by Elvis Presley.  
> Lyrics to "It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I'm Thinking it Must be Love" written by Stump and Wentz. Performed by Fall Out Boy.  
> Lyrics to "4ever" written by Martin and Gottwald. Performed by The Veronicas.  
> Lyrics to "Fly" written by Shanks and DioGuardi. Performed by Hilary Duff.  
> Lyrics to "I Could Get Used to This" written by Alexander, Steinberg and Origliasso. Performed by The Veronicas.

see you blowin' me a kiss  
it doesn't take a scientist,  
to understand what's goin' on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
let's not over analyze  
don't go too deep with it baby (baby)

so let it be  
what it'll be  
don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play the wuss, not like we have a date with destiny

It's just (a), a little crush (crush)  
not like I faint, every time we touch  
It's just (a) some little thing (crush)  
Not like every thing I do  
ooh depends on you ooh  
sha la la la  
sha la la la

\---

Sweet summer breezes blew lightly through Middleton, bringing with them the promise of an afternoon thunderstorm soon to be on the horizon. The sharp scent of fresh grass mingled with the clean smell of the small creek that wended it's way through the woods behind Kim's house.

"You are so dead!"

Foliage twisted and bent in unnatural ways as two twisting, swerving bodies made their way through the dense forest. The one in front, bright flashes of blonde peeking through the forest, called back over his shoulder.

"Hah! Gotta catch me first!"

Behind him, the blur of red hair pressed harder, swinging around thick trunks and leaping over half submerged boulders. Vaulting over a fallen log, she reached upwards, her hands grabbing purchase on a low hanging tree branch, momentum swinging her feet forward rapidly. She released as her feet reached the apex of their arc, flying through the air to land with both feet squarely in the middle of the blonde boy's back.

"You keep forgetting...I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything." With a self satisfied smirk, Kim stepped off of her lifelong best friend, Ron Stoppable.

"Oof! Remind me not to put a Grande size on the line, next time." Ron flopped over where he lay, staring up through the trees to the bright blue of the sky above. "Sooo...who you crushing on?"

An immediate flush spread over Kim's cheeks. "Well, I got over Josh. Ugh. Seeing him with Bonnie _really_  helped with that."

Ron rolled onto his side, facing Kim. He planted his head on his hand, nodding slowly. "Yeah, what was up with that? Gah, bad taste, much?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"So who'd you move on to?"

Kim stared at her feet for an interminable moment. Ron frowned. This was going to be big.

"You cannot ever breathe a word of this to anyone."

Ron blinked. That was new. "Of course not."

"I'm serious, Ron. I'm not about to tell you what I'm about to tell you. You hear nothing."

"With that kind of buildup, you are not expecting me to never tease you about it, right?"

"I'll think about it."

Ron rolled his eyes. Rufus chittered happily at him from his shoulder, grooming the hair that was growing over his ear.

"I'll take it to my grave. Who is it?"

Kim turned her away, staring into the dense forest. "I don't know why. I have no idea when it started, it just kinda...did. And now, I don't know how to get it to stop." Ron exchanged a quick look with Rufus. Uh-oh. "I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should know better. I know that. I can't help it. It's driving me crazy, and I have to tell someone." Kim met Ron's openly curious gaze. "It's Shego."

Ron blinked rapidly. Shego? Rampant violence, glowing green hands, intimidation lady? That Shego?

Kim was looking at him intently, waiting for a response. Her fingers couldn't keep still, and neither could her right foot. If he stayed quiet for another ten seconds, she'd start pacing.

"When did you develop taste?"

"Ron!" Kim whacked him on the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm, grinning. "Good pick. Scary, but better than the last one. At least you know where you stand with her."

"Yeah, arch-nemesis." Kim sank to the ground, sitting cross legged in the lush grass. She propped her chin on her hand.

"Well, yeah. She does have that little habit of trying to take your head off."

Kim frowned. "But she doesn't. She might be able to, if she actually used her powers."

Ron exchanged confused glances with Rufus. "Huh?"

"Ron...she can weld with her bare hands. Haven't you ever wondered why I've never gotten burned?"

Run scratched his head. "Huh. I never really thought about it. Teflon coating?"

"Ron!"

He grinned. The birds were returning, slowly, a few calls sounding the air around them. In a tree, about twenty yards away, a squirrel dashed out onto a branch and stood on it's hind legs, staring at Rufus for a long moment before dashing back into it's leafy home.

"Could you imagine? You'd never have to shower again, just get a rinse from the hose and a quick towel dry! I wonder if you could really do that, that would be _awesome_!"

"Hello? Earth to Ron? We were discussing a certain villain?"

"Oh! right! Tall, dark and deadly. Isn't that what your fortune cookie said the last time we went out for Chinese?"

Kim sighed, fixing Ron with a baleful glare. "Ro-o-on..."

"Ok, ok, I'll behave. So! Shego."

"Yes."

"She's hot."

"Ron!"

"What?" He spread his hands wide, shrugging. "I call it as I see it. She can make with the burny, and she wears a skintight bodysuit. What's not to like?"

Kim laughed. "I'm not sure whether to agree with you or hit you."

"Split the difference and perv with me."

"God! Ron!"

"Do you have a better word for it?"

"Umm...no. But...just don't say that again. This is weird enough."

"What's weird? Now you've put the 'two women together' fantasy in my head. I'm more than okay with that." Rufus chittered his agreement.

Kim shook her head, laughing. "God, you guys. Perverts."

"No, no, no. Perverted would be wanting you doused in Diablo sauce when you're together. This is just all-American red blooded manhood, baby!" Ron posed awkwardly, puffing out his chest.

Kim couldn't help it. She burst out in laughter at the sight. From his grin, she figured Ron's ego hadn't suffered from it.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Oh, and you're not? Details, Kim!"

"Details? What kind of details am I supposed to give you?"

"Did you notice how she was wearing that one dress that one time, and she leaned over a lot more than she usually does?" Ron canted his head. "What was up with that?"

Kim shook her head. "I've got _no_  idea. Appreciated it, though."

"You and me both." Kim shot a sharp look at him. "Looking! Only looking!"

Kim rubbed her face harshly. "God, what's _wrong_  with me? I shouldn't be feeling like this, Ron! She's my enemy!"

"Not the most evil one."

"Well..."

"That wasn't her, Kim."

"...True."

"And you could certainly do worse. She did used to be good. She...was...wait, that didn't come out right." Ron frowned, gesturing in the air as he tried to figure out the temporal grammar. With a final gesture, he dismissed the endeavor. "Anyway! Good was she. Good could she be again, Yoda say."

Kim rolled her eyes at Ron's wording. The statement was true, she couldn't fault it, other than pointing out that Shego didn't have any motivation to **be**  a superhero.

"She's lazy. Unmotivated. Violent. And her butt looks good in that suit. Oh, god, I didn't say that."

"You did too!" Ron pointed, laughing. "Victory! Perv!" He high fived Rufus, still perched on his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to fight against her when I'm like this, Ron? I can't afford to be distracted by...by...by her cleavage!"

Ron grinned. "Easy! I'll take her off your hands! No charge!"

The twinkle in his eyes told Kim that he was joking. Maybe she was overanalyzing. She should just go with it.

"Pshaw! I've got a better chance than you do!"

Ron waved off her statement. "Whatever! You saw how she checks me out!"

Kim gasped, her pained shock evident, though she managed to keep a grip on it. "She does not!"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well, it might have been more laughing at than checking out, but she was looking at me!"

Kim laughed, her sudden anxiety easing. "Ron, let's not get into this. I'm the one who fights with her, remember?"

"Yeah." Ron pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lucky bitch."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! We don't even know if she swings my way!"

Ron sobered immediately, reaching over and laying a gentle hand on Kim's wrist. "In all seriousness...if it came down to it, you'd have a much better chance than I would. She likes you. She likes fighting with you. Me, she likes to laugh at."

Kim looked away, uncomfortable with the sudden serious evaluation of her fantasy becoming reality.

"Did you ever call Zita back?"

Ron pulled his hand back. "Yeah. She couldn't. Everlot again."

"Awww..." Kim ruffled his hair. "Another Everlot widow."

Ron snorted. "Whatever, crushalina."

"I cannot believe you just called me that!" Kim pushed at Ron's shoulder. "God, you suck." She grabbed him in an affectionate one armed hug and dragged him back toward her house.

Hidden in the dense foliage of the treetops, a dark figure smirked, partially evil, partially ecstatic. It had been an early arrival today, thank the gods that oversaw lovestruck fools. The entirety of the conversation below had been heard and committed to memory. Recording anything was far too risky.

Hell, just making these trips was too risky.

They were made anyway.

Up until a few minutes ago, there had been nothing more than a vague hope, a whisper on the wind. Now...now there was a very real hope, solid basis for fevered imaginings and hopeless dreams.

The smirk edged from evilly ecstatic to downright predatory.

She'd finally have a chance to try out one of those plans she'd developed.


	2. All I Want

Nothing's so loud  
As hearing when we lie  
The truth is not kind  
And you've said neither am I  
But the air outside so soft is saying everything  
Everything

All I want is to feel this way  
To be this close, to feel the same  
All I want is to feel this way  
The evening speaks, I feel it say...

\---

Kim took a deep breath and leapt through the open skylight into the large warehouse that was Drakken's current lair. Landing nimbly, she immediately spotted Shego as the other woman broke into a wide grin and ignited her hands.

"Why, Kimmie, so good of you to join us. I'd begun to lose hope that you'd remember me." Shego swiped at Kim's shoulder, following through with a rapid punch to the solar plexus. The first, Kim deflected, and the second she blocked outright. She pushed Shego's hands away and swung her leg around in a rapid fire knife kick. Shego caught Kim's descending ankle on her crossed wrists, smirking at Kim through the few inches between them. "Then, I'd just be _crushed_ , Princess."

Shego shoved Kim away, following through with a outer crescent kick aimed for her head. Kim leapt backward, backflipping away from Shego's assault.

"The only thing you need to worry about being crushed by is the hammer of justice!"

Both women stopped mid punch and looked over at Ron.

"What? Too much?"

Kim looked back at Shego and rolled her eyes. Shego smirked and leaned backward, abruptly raising her knee to impact with Kim's hip. Kim twisted into the blow, moving into Shego's personal space with a hand extended to strike at Shego's exposed side.

"Come on, Pumpkin..." Shego grinned at Kim, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the warehouse as she captured Kim's arm between her ribs and her elbow. Shego darted an arm around Kim, pulling her flush against the older woman. Shego's leg slid down Kim's side as they spun from the momentum, Kim's free arm trapped between their bodies. Unless she did something drastic, she was stuck for the moment. Shego leaned her head in closer to Kim's, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "You've got to do better than that."

Kim pushed off from the floor as strongly as she could, toppling Shego into the crates that stood negligently stacked in the corner. They went down in a tangle of limbs, Kim landing heavily atop of Shego, breathing heavily from impact.

"Why, Shego, I never knew you cared." Kim leapt up and backwards, landing on the balls of her feet.

"Keep it coming, Princess, I've got tricks your pretty little mind can't even begin to imagine." Shego bared her teeth in a feral grin, jabbing at Kim's midsection with a glowing hand.

Kim, laughing, flipped backwards and vertically, landing on one of the many wooden crates that littered the warehouse. "You've got a lot to learn if you think I'm intimidated by that."

Shego's grin widened fractionally, and she flipped onto the crate next to Kim's, a few blows thrown her way in the process. Kim blocked and parried as Shego pressed her offensive, nudging against Kim's defenses.

Kim felt the edge of the crate under the heel of her shoe. Another step and she'd be falling. Her arms and legs were blurred by the speed of the blocks and returned blows she rained on Shego. She wasn't keeping count, but she was pretty certain that the number of hits they were scoring on each other were damn close.

Kim felt a twinge in her side and propelled herself upward and backward, seeking to land a few feet away from the crate, ready to continue the fight as she caught her breath.

Instead, she found herself tackled in midair, caught in a pair of arms that had just been delivering debilitating blows.

"Losing your touch, Princess?" Shego's smirk was insufferable and Kim barely repressed the need to slap it from Shego's face.

"Put me down, Shego!" Kim pushed at Shego's shoulder to emphasize her point.

Shego's wide grin softened marginally as she leaned in, her warm breath mingling with Kim's. The arresting green of Shego's intense eyes was enough to make her completely forget about Drakken and Ron. Fluttering erupted in her stomach, and she tried to hide the unneccessary excitement behind a scowl.

Their noses were almost touching. Kim could reach out and brush her lips across Shego's, content in the feeling of Shego's arms holding her securely.

Shego's grin hadn't wavered. It was rather unnerving. When she spoke, her voice was soft, almost intimate, caressing Kim's ears with it's dulcet purr.

"Until next time, Princess."

And Kim found herself deposited on the floor, dazed, as Shego flipped onto the crates and up through the roof. Forcibly shaking herself free of the spell Shego had cast on her, she visually scanned the warehouse.

"Whoa...you've got it _bad_ , Kim." Rufus chittered his agreement with Ron's statment.

"I'm fine. What did you find out?" She shook her head, shoving away the experience, to be dealt with later.

"Kim...Drakken's not here. There's nothing except these old crates." Ron gestured limply. "It's empty."

"What?" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Wade, you said Drakken and Shego were holed up in this warehouse!"

Wade glanced behind Kim, connecting with Ron's serious gaze. "Uh, Kim? Drakken wasn't there. The request only specified Shego." Wade shook his head. "Last known intel is that he's still on that desert retreat. Want me to track his last few hours?"

"Please and thank you!" Kim flipped off the Kimmunicator and held up a hand to stem the tide that was surely going to fall from Ron's mouth. "Ron, I am ferociously not in the mood. Let's just go home."

Ron thought better of speaking and nodded his head, following behind as Kim made her way out of the warehouse. They walked silently through the twilight streets of Middleton.

If Kim were to ask him, and she wouldn't, this whole Shego incident could be either a fluke, or a serious indication of the other woman's interest.

Rubbing his chin, Ron mused for a long moment, his blank stare cutting into the sidewalk. Alright. If Shego pulled another stunt like that next time, then she either had a hard-on for Kim or she had figured out that Kim was mad crushing on her.

Neither option was truly appealing. If Shego was pushing Kim, there was no telling what lengths she'd go to get Kim. On the other hand, if she was trying to manipulate Kim, she'd be introduced what being a Monkey Kung Fu Master really meant.

In front of him, Kim strode purposefully through Middleton. She didn't dare think of the meaning of Shego's actions. She would cherish those few moments of unspeakable bliss and be on guard against a repeat.

Shego had caught her with her pants down. Kim was not about to let that happen again.

The gentle breeze kissed her skin, the freshness of the evening air clearing her head. She would face Shego again.

Next time, Shego would be the one caught with her pants down.


	3. Friday Night

Wearing night clothes never felt so cold  
Wish we were a little older  
Restless souls  
I cant hold this ladder for too long  
Wont you open up your window  
Come outside on

Friday night  
Baby are you sleeping  
Friday night  
My heart is still beating  
Its alright  
Curfew's gonna break my heart,  
So come and meet me in the dark  
Friday night  
You're under the covers  
Friday night  
We could be lovers  
Its alright  
Open up your sleepy eyes  
Come alive, come alive on Friday night

\---

Night birds called to each other merrily, their nocturnal song strangely soothing. The festive droning chirp of crickets thrummed underneath, a counterpoint to the trilling birds. The crisp smell of the condensing dew hung heavily in the air, underscored by the wafting musk of the forest.

Shego ignored it all as she threaded through the underbrush. She could not care less about the soft crunch of grass under her feet, or the wan light of the slivered moon.

What she cared about lay ahead, asleep in a snug bed, curled tightly around that damned stuffed beast, Pandaroo. Shego had never been jealous of an inanimate object before. It was quite the novel experience.

If she cared to, she could find a dozen reasons why just walking through these woods was a horrific idea. She needed but one to decide to do it anyway.

She wanted to.

She was coming closer to the edge of the forest, where it barely thinned before abruptly becoming backyard. Pushing off from the ground, she launched herself amidst the branches of the large oak that butted against the edge of the yard. It's thick branches welcomed Shego into their embrace, swaying slightly from her added weight.

Swinging and pulling herself upward, Shego stopped her ascent when she drew alongside the darkened window to Kim's room. If Kim wasn't away on an overnight mission, then she was asleep. Shego assumed Kim was there. She had no reason not to be, this night.

Shego shifted on the sturdy tree branch under her feet, sliding down until she was perched, sitting, on the thick branch. The bark dug into the backs of her thighs, and a leaf was tickling her ear. A twinge of annoyance led to the leaf being ripped from the tree and let loose upon the night breeze. Shego watched it twirl and dance in the quiet night air.

So far, it looked like Step One was progressing nicely. Then, it would be time for Step Two.

Unfortunately, Shego hadn't yet worked out what Step Two was, precisely. She knew Step Three. Step Three was Victory, Kim Possible in her arms for all eternity.

Now if she could only figure out Step Two...

She smiled to herself. Winging it after stepping up the pressure had always worked wonders. Besides...Kim had a way of making plans change at the drop of a pin.

Sitting here, in the dark, was enough to make Shego feel close to the woman she wanted. It was rather interesting. She'd have to try this again sometime.

She wondered if Kim had realized that Shego had changed their game. The stakes had skyrocketed. She was willing to bet that the sidekick had picked up on something. After all...he had been watching the fight.

Regardless, Kim would soon know. There would be no way she couldn't.

The old adage,"know thyself" held true. Shego tried to follow that edict, pondering the state of her life and where she was going on an occassional basis.

It was through introspection that she'd realized her attraction to Kim. She hesistated to call it love, per se, since she essentially knew so little about the young woman. She was more than comfortable acknowledging the desire to run her bare hands over Kim's nudity, from thighs to shoulders and back...

If she were a different person, she might have long ago climbed in through Kim's window. She might have blackmailed her...or perhaps there would have been no pressure necessary.

Stealing diamonds and science projects was one thing.

Stealing virginity was something else entirely.

To her way of thinking, virginity should never be taken or stolen. It must be accepted as the precious gift it was. Her own first time, ancient though it was, was memorable.

Sophomore year of high school had been quite the learning experience. Shego smirked at the memory. It wasn't her fault she was naturally gifted at everything she tried.

She wondered if the same would hold true for Kim. The young woman was excessively adept. She would, most likely, exceed Shego's wildest hopes and dreams.

That is, provided the three step plan worked.

She hoped no one ever asked her about her thoughts on wooing.

Wooing.

Heh.

What did she know of wooing? She supposed she could do some research this weekend and rifle through Dr. D's pitiful DVD collection. She was certain she'd seen some insipid romantic comedies in there.

Maybe a day at the bookstore was in order. There should be books on this kind of thing, shouldn't there?

Yeah, right. "How to Woo Your Archnemesis for Dummies, Volumes One and Two".

God...she needed help. She'd never ask the only person she knew of who could help her. She'd be damned before she asked for Stoppable's help.

Even if he _was_  in her corner.

Shego shook her head. Enough of that. Back to naked Kim.


	4. I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

Look here- My love is strong you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me,  
oh baby (oh baby)

And I'm gonna use every trick in the book,  
I'll try my best to get ya hooked, oh baby baby.

Every night and everyday  
I'm gonna getcha I'm gonna getcha  
look out girl cause I'm gonna getcha.

I'm gonna make you love me  
oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will, yes I will

Every breath I take,  
and each and every step I make  
Brings me closer baby, closer to you girl

And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I will always be there for you

\---

From the moment Shego first became aware of Kim's existence, it had been an effort to retain control. There was something about the young woman that tweaked Shego to no end.

Probably something having to do with her insufferable arrogance.

It wouldn't be so bad if Kim wasn't so gods be damned competent, thereby validating her arrogance. It would be tolerable, even, if Kim wasn't so unbelievably hot.

Shego smirked at her thoughts. That was a great way to think about the svelte redhead that was constantly on her mind. Make it so she'd blush the next time she saw Kim, that was an absolutely fabulous idea.

Last night had been less than productive. Sitting outside Kim's bedroom in the dark of the night had only served to bolster her illicit fantasies.

Nice illicit fantasies, but fantasies nonetheless. She had yet to see Kim again. She wondered how Kim was reacting to their last bout. Their next encounter was guaranteed to be memorable.

Smirking to herself, Shego glanced over the shelves that surrounded her.

Idle curiosity and early planning stages of Dr. D's next global domination scheme had driven Shego to seek refuge in Middleton Mall. Recalling her stray thoughts from the night previous had pulled her into the bookstore, where she now wandered freely through the stacks, idly browsing. She had almost given into her mirth when she spotted "How to Succeed with Women". There were only two rules anyone needed, not a huge, horrifically ugly book.

Be yourself and make your interest known.

She was fairly certain that she'd made her interest abundantly clear during their last bout. Not completely certain...but fairly. If there was any doubt, she'd remove it the next time she saw Kim.

Here was a promising title. "Is It a Date or Just Coffee?" would be handy, but it would require that Shego and Kim's primary interaction not be beating the ever loving crap out of each other. As much fun as "The Lesbian Kama Sutra" would be, it would require a similar aspect of interaction.

Shego grinned widely and picked a book from the shelf, thumbing through it idly. A couplet of lines caught her eye and she paused, reading them to herself for a moment. She couldn't contain her humor, allowing a few chuckles to escape as she replaced "A Hand in the Bush" on the shelf.

Wonder if she could convince Kim to try that...

Smirking, Shego glanced over the rest of the section, pausing slightly on the extensive numbers of Tristan Taormino-edited collections there were on the shelf. She raised an eyebrow at the lurid covers. Indeed.

Chuckling to herself, she turned to the history section behind her. Perhaps she could add something to her collection. That last one on the downfall of civilizations was rather entertaining.

"What are you doing here?"

Shego almost laughed at the voice that hissed in her ear. It was too rich. Given the average number of people present in the mall at any one time, it was unlikely she should run into anyone she knew. Factoring in the small numbers of people she knew and the likely places they would be at this time of day, it was even less likely that she would ever run into anyone in the middle of a bookstore on a weekday.

Shego turned her head, fixing a frowning Kim with a deeply amused smirk.

"Hello, Princess. Here to watch me shop?"

"I didn't realize you were stooping to petty theft for your jollies."

Shego let out a short bark of laughter, scorn and derision clear in her tone. "Please, Kimmie. Like that's at _all_  challenging. Now, a heavily guarded vault, on the other hand..." She leaned into Kim, her smirk firmly mocking as she dropped her voice. "It's all about the challenge, Kimmie. Researching...planning...all leading to the execution of a plan to let you in..." She leaned in further, her volume almost a whisper as she stood almost flush against the young woman's body. She could almost smell the wary fear that danced across Kim's nerves. "To get your hands on that guarded treasure..." Shego's grin was primal as she dropped her gaze to Kim's slightly parted lips. She could feel the thrum of nervous energy that was almost vibrating Kim apart. A mere breath of space remained between them. "Don't you get it yet, Kimmie?"

"Don't call me Kimmie." Breathless and desperate, the rush of words was enough to make Shego pull back, laughing.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please, _Kimmie_. Part and parcel of that whole 'free will' thing that makes us who we are. You know that.." Shego's smirk turned serious. "And you crave it." She swept a hungry stare over Kim's jean-clad body before reconnecting with deep green eyes that swirled with emotion. "Just as much as I do."

Before Kim could recover, Shego turned and strode confidently from the section, the bookstore and the mall, not stopping until she stood at the door to the car she had appropriated for her use. It wasn't like Drakken used the nondescript sedan. Ever.

She hoped to whatever gods were watching over her that she hadn't just royally screwed herself. That...would be bad. That would be very, very bad.

Had Kim realized that Shego hadn't been talking about gold, or diamonds, or even global conquest?


	5. Let's Fall In Love

Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love?  
Our hearts are made of it  
Let's take a chance  
Why be afraid of it

Let's close our eyes and make our own paradise  
Little we know of it, still we can try  
To make a go of it

We might have an end for each other  
To be or not be  
Let our hearts discover

Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love  
Now is the time for it, while we are young  
Let's fall in love

\---

Old habits were hard to kill.

When she had been with Team Go, Shego had kept a separate, hidden residence, a place where villains like Aviarius couldn't randomly appear on a huge viewscreen that overlooked their planning table. It had been her refuge from her brothers, a place to keep herself sane.

As a contract employee to Dr. D, she maintained a house in the woods outside of Middleton. She didn't require as much in the way of sanity, but she did require a place that didn't get blown up everytime Dr. D tried to go through with a plan.

The one family home was far enough away from Middleton to be in the woods, but close enough that she still felt connected to society. The guy at the mini-mart liked her, but she was never sure how much of that was due to her chosen attire and how much was due to how she made him laugh. She shrugged off the thoughts and sipped at her tea.

Leaving Kim in the bookstore had been difficult. She had been _sorely_  tempted to close the distance between them and claim Kim's lips.

If she had, there would have been no explanations possible. Kim probably would have killed her on the spot.

Dammit! Why wasn't there a guide for this shit?

A knock at the door broke her from her musings. Shego frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. Drakken had no idea that she had this place, and the only people who knew she was here had no idea that she was Shego.

Renewed, more insistent, pounding stirred her from her seat.

Probably a lost tourist. She'd send 'em on their way, without any fireworks. She'd had enough excitement this week.

Shego checked the video feed for the front door and cursed.

She strode to the door and threw it open, reaching out and pulling the redhead into the house. She slammed the door and spun around, fixing an angry glare on the young woman who had the unmitigated gall to intrude on her peace.

"Don't even look at me like that. I've got a bone to pick with you." The sharp tone of Kim's voice sent a twinge through Shego's chest.

"Whatever, Princess. I'm off the clock." Shego smirked at the woman she'd just spent the better part of the last week thinking of having in various risque poses. She unmercifully shunted those thoughts aside. Now was _not_  the time.

"That's another thing. What's with the names? Is it really so hard to call me 'Kim'? Honestly, now!" Kim stepped forward, her forefinger extended. Shego stared at her steadily, refusing to give into her instincts that screamed at her to step back and get away from the fury of this whirlwind. "First there's this whole holding back thing you have going on when we fight." Kim's finger impacted against Shego's chest. She felt the burn of Kim's finger against the cloth of her shirt, the contact sending a jolt straight to her groin. "Then there's the 'you can't possibly be as evil as you try to make me believe you are'." Kim's hand dropped to her side as she closed the last bit of distance between them, her voice rising as she made her points directly in Shego's face. Shego couldn't look away, held in place by the force of Kim's sudden tirade. "You still care about your brothers even though you try to convince everyone that you don't give a damn, hell, you even watch out for Drakken when you're not trying to fry his butt. You've come through for me more than once, and never in your career have you _ever_  killed anyone. For the life of me, I can't figure you out and it's driving me insane!"

Kim stopped speaking abruptly, breathing heavily. She glared at Shego, their faces close enough that Shego could feel the exhalation against her skin. Shivers raced up and down her spine. Oh, goddammit...

Kim's hand raised from her side, perhaps to impact against the side of Shego's face, perhaps to rest against her heated skin...before dropping back down to her side.

Her words were soft, each syllable lined with thick emotion, underscored with weary resignation. "Damn you, Shego."

Shego tried to will her arms to move, to take Kim into the embrace she'd been aching for, but she couldn't move. Kim had sent her mind packing, throwing her so completely out of whack that she couldn't even begin to fathom the impact of Kim being here in her foyer.

Then any remnant of thought was eradicated by the sensuous feel of soft lips against her own.


	6. Can't Help Falling in Love

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be

\---

Sweet eternity existed in the press of those sensuous lips, thrilling Shego to her core. Twinges of conscience tugged at her awareness, desperately trying to remind her of something important.

She almost stumbled forward as she was suddenly bereft and cold, Kim's warmth a ghost against her skin. As abruptly as her voice had deserted her, it reappeared, blurting the first thing that came to her muddled mind.

"What the hell was that!"

Kim scoffed. "You cannot possibly be that naive."

"I'm not!" Shego resisted the urge to touch her lips, instead pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm just wondering what sort of twisted logic brought that about."

"It's hormones! Logic doesn't enter into it!" Kim glared at Shego, her angry outburst hanging heavily in the air.

"So, what, Kimmie, you got rejected by your little cheerleader friends and decided to come to me for a bit of experimentation?" Shego laughed, the sound caustic against her own ears. "Nice try."

Kim growled low in her throat and launched herself at Shego. Expecting a punch or a slap, Shego grabbed Kim's wrists, absorbing the impact of Kim's body against her own. She fell back a step, Kim's wrists twisting in her grip. Kim's chest pressed against her own as the redhead closed the rest of the distance between them and violently claimed Shego's lips.

Not once, but twice now, Shego had been caught unprepared for the sudden influx of sensation and contentment that came with Kim's kiss. Brutal and hard, Shego could feel the scrape of their mouths as they slanted over each other. She must have let go of Kim's wrists, as the young woman's hands were now buried in her hair. Her mind was sluggishly trying to process the influx of emotion tinged sensation.

"Can't you just shut up and let this be?" Kim's words were spoken ruefully against the flushed skin of Shego's cheek. She could feel the blush rising.

"I'm a curious person, Kimmie."

"Shut up." Kim claimed Shego's lips again, her hands freely roaming over Shego's back and sides. Shego's hands gripped at Kim's hips as she responded to Kim's explosive ardor, wanting so desperately to give in to the hero's desire.

Resolutely, Shego pushed Kim from herself, holding the young woman at arm's length.

"No, Kim. Not like this."

Kim glared hatefully at Shego. "Like it's my fault, with your body, your eyes, and that damnable suit!" The venom in Kim's words was almost palpable against Shego's skin, making her wince.

"And it's my fault? You're the one who can do anything, for fuck's sake!" Shego's hands gripped Kim's shoulders as hard as Kim gripped her sides. "I hate the way your hair shines in the light! I hate how you are always there, ready and waiting to take me on, no matter what! I hate how goddamned competent you are, at _everything_ , even making me fall in love with you! I hate that!" Shego leaned in, her eyes narrowed as she returned Kim's glare with one of her own. "Do you _get it_  now, Kimmie?"

"Screw you! You're the one with the superpowers! That suit doesn't hide shit, and you know it and use that against me every chance you get, making me lose my concentration because you're so damned hot! I hate that you've got that sexiness in everything you do! I hate that I can't stop thinking about you. I hate that I'm falling for you every bit as much as you do."

They stared at each other for a long moment, the air between them pregnant with possibility.

Pained, vulnerable, and angry, Shego saw each of her emotions reflected in turbulent depths of green.

Unsettled, she released Kim, stepping back to get some distance, some elusive perspective.

"Where does that leave us." She didn't think she'd ever sounded so hollow.

"I don't know."

"This isn't going to change anything."

"I wasn't expecting it to."

"It doesn't matter how much we might want it to."

"Of course. We have jobs to do."

"I can't resist you."

"I can still feel your hands."

The growl came from Shego this time, as she flew at Kim, her hands reaching to grab hold of Kim's shirt. Desperate, hungry, she fed off of Kim's kisses, wishing fervently that this could be enough.

Hoping, praying, that tomorrow would dawn and everything would be fine. She could freely love Kim, without fearing what would happen, that she could take Kim in her arms anytime she wished.

She knew, though.

She knew those dreams were as elusive as any chance of her never seeing Kim again were.


	7. It's not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I'm Thinking it Must be Love

Why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words  
But I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words  
But I'm coming out

Put your hand between  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous  
We'll make them hate us  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous  
We'll make them so jealous

All the ways you make my stomach turn  
And all the long drives  
With my friends blur  
And I wish I kept them inside my mind  
I hide behind these words

And think of all the places  
Where you've been lost  
And then found...out  
In between my sheets  
In between the rights and the wrongs

Put your hand between  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous  
We'll make them hate us  
Aching head and an aching world  
Think of all the places  
Where you've been lost and found...out

\---

"Where ya been, KP?"

Kim almost choked on her milk as Ron carelessly asked his question. The soreness of certain muscles attested to her earlier activities.

"Uh, I went for a walk."

"Rufus and I missed you at Bueno Nacho. There were some fiercely good looking women up in there." Ron grinned at her.

Kim snorted. "So falling for one woman means I'm an expert on the female form now?"

"Now that you've developed taste? Of course."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I figured we could go catch that new Teen Canyon flick that's starting tomorrow. It's supposed to be the best thing out this year!"

"God, Ron, another teen movie? Do I have to?"

"You promised! After that zombie monkey, you owe me!"

"So not the drama, Ron. It was one little monkey."

"One twenty foot tall monkey! With parts falling off!"

Kim shook her head. "Alright, fine, I'll go see Teen Canyon. But I'm picking the next movie."

Ron high-fived Rufus. "Boo-yah!"

Kim shook her head, smiling slightly.

\---

The movie was rather enjoyable, for a romantic comedy. The plotline was as insipid and predictable as she'd come to expect, but the comedic relief was stellar. She'd never look at chili cheese fries the same way again.

It wasn't until they were halfway to Bueno Nacho for an after-movie snack that they proceeded to plant a foot squarely in a steaming pile.

A large electronics emporium was opening tomorrow, and everything had been prepared for it's grand unveiling, including a brand new prototype of a hovercraft, designed for stealth and maneuverability.

An unguarded brand new prototype of a hovercraft, that is.

When they'd passed by, Kim had barely glanced over, initially. Then her eye had been caught by the sudden flaring of an extremely familiar green. Kim turned, fear and certainty making her stomach roil.

Smirking, Shego stood tall and proud as Drakken laughed behind her, at the controls of the hovercraft.

"Shego!"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, Dr. D. You just worry about your toy and leave the do-gooders to me."

Shego leapt from her perch, landing directly in Kim's path. Her smirk remained in place as they took their stances. Ron had dissapeared in Drakken's direction, on some vague hope to distract him or somehow disable the hovercraft.

Without a word, they launched at each other, their blows blocked and parried with the same ease and rhythm as always. Ron and Drakken shifted out of their line of sight, blocked by the large pieces of the yet to be assembled stage.

Shego and Kim stared at each other for a long moment, their locked gazes speaking a million words they didn't dare say where the others could hear.

The barest whisper, for her ears only -

"I miss you."

"I love you."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Kiss me."

Furious at their situation, desperate for contact, they embraced, their kisses fiery. They knew the futility of thier efforts, and neither could muster the impetus to care. Not now.

Not here.

They needed each other too badly.

"Curse you, you buffoon!" Drakken's echoed shout sounded through the air, as though from a great distance, but they knew it to be far closer. Fervently, they kissed one final time, allowing their pain to show for an all too brief moment.

When Ron re-emerged, he was greeted with the same familiar sight, Kim and Shego fighting tooth and nail.

"KP! I got the keys!" Ron scrambled back down to Kim's side, landing awkwardly on his side. "Oof!" He missed the last exchange of looks between the two women.

"Shego! It's time to go!" Drakken's petulant whine grated on Kim's ears. Did the man not have any other way of speaking?

Kim remained where Shego had left her, watching the villains take off in their hovercraft. Shego looked down at her, her pale face inscrutable behind the shield of her hair.

"Kim?" Ron's voice was quiet, seeking not to break the rapt attention she was paying to her nemesis. "Everything ok?" Drakken and Shego disappeared behind an office building, the sound of their engine dying slowly in the night air.

Kim continued staring at the empty sky, her eyes fixated on the moon. "I think I love her."

Ron inhaled sharply. "Da-amn."

"I think she loves me."

"Whoa! Where'd THAT come from?" Ron looked at Rufus, peeking out of his pocket, seeking some remnant of grounding.

"She told me. Yesterday. When I went to visit her at her house."

"Shego has a _house_? What about Drakken's lair? I always thought she just had a room in there someplace."

"I think she does. The house is probably someplace she keeps so her stuff doesn't keep getting exploded. Drakken's annoyingly old fashioned that way."

Ron chuckled. "True dat."

Kim shot him a stern glance. "Never say that again."

"It's just the Ron man, keeping it real, fo' shizzle!" Ron grinned widely as Kim swatted at his head playfully. "Come on, Kim. It can't be that bad."

"We can't be together, Ron. She works for Drakken. I work to stop Drakken. This would be so much easier if she wasn't working for him."

"Well, yeah, but then she wouldn't be her."

Kim smirked. "I guess so. I just wish it could be different."

Ron shrugged. "She could always give up crime."

Kim laughed. "She could. I doubt she will, but she could."

"Oh, like what we do is legal?"

Kim blinked. "I never thought about it. We're working for a governmental agency. Kind of. Wait." Kim rubbed her forehead. "I think I'm getting a headache."

Ron threw an arm around Kim's shoulders, drawing her away from the partially assembled stage. "C'mon, KP. Let's get Wade to contact whoever owns that almost stolen thingie and get us some vittles. I've got me a vicious hunger."

\---

The walls were considerably blacker than they had been a half hour previous. As soon as they'd returned to Drakken's lair, Shego had let loose with a silent barrage of green fury, her fists impacting the walls, ceiling and floor indiscriminately. Drakken had quickly retreated, probably hiding in one of his labs.

The few remnants that remained of the desk that had been here were in a corner, their broken shards a mute testament to the strength with which Shego had flung it twenty minutes previous.

Melted puddles of plastic and glass were all that remained of the microscope Drakken had left behind. He was probably going to pout about that.

Not that she really cared.

There was one thing in this world that Shego wanted, that she craved with every fiber of her being, and because of her gods be damned sense of morals, she had to see her contract through and not have it.

She couldn't breach her contract. Not when she was so close.

Maybe when she was done, she could contract out with Kim. Payments to be made frequently, in large doses of Kim's tender touch.

Shego growled and punched the wall hard enough to crack the cement filled cinder block.

Those ideas could be consigned to hell. She needed to think about the now and how she was going to get through this next few months without going completely mad.

For as long as she was contracted to Drakken, she couldn't do crap against him without being in breach of her contract. Despite it's lack of legality, she couldn't do that. Her personal ethics would never allow it.

They'd allow her to steal the crown from Queen Elizabeth II, but never to go against her word.

She'd promised, after all.

\---

Kim stared up at the ceiling of her room, the long shadows of night creeping over her posters and knickknacks that had accumulated over the course of her life as a hero. A set of matryoshka from President Putin, a lucky cat from Prime Minister Koizumi, it all sat neat and orderly with her Cuddle Buddies.

The only exception being Pandaroo, who still retained his place of honor in her bed.

Kim rolled onto her side, looking at Pandaroo. Despair edged at her emotions, demanding free rein, to be let loose in the form of her tears. She stifled them, unwilling to give into them again.

A scratching at her window startled her.

What the hell?

Rising, Kim was all at once shocked and not by the pale face that was framed in her window.

Fumbling fingers opened the window, pulling the night visitor into the sanctity of her room.

They stared at each other for a long moment, wishing they dared to say the words that tasted like lead on their tongues.

"My contract is up in three weeks."

Her quiet words impacted Kim with the force of a physical blow. "Contract?"

"Yearly. It's up for renewal in three weeks. I'm not taking his offer."

Kim forced the words over dry lips, a whisper in the still night. "What will you be doing?"

"...I don't know yet."

Kim nodded, trusting to her very soul that Shego spoke naught but the truth to her, here.

"I...if you need anything, I'll be at my house after I'm free." Shego looked away, her eyes dancing over everything in the room except Kim. She wished she dared to drink in Kim's welcome visage.

"Ok." Kim let her eyes rove over Shego's body in desperate need, praying to anyone listening that Drakken didn't come up with some asinine scheme between this day and the impending day that would herald Shego's freedom.

Shego stared blankly at the tightly rolled carpet that leaned against Kim's dresser. No doubt a present from some modern self-styled sultan.

Her palms fairly itched to touch Kim, but she didn't dare.

She didn't trust her tenuous control.

"I should go." Shego's voice was rough, harsh in the dim moonlight. Kim winced at the painful sound.

"I...ok." Kim looked away, no longer willing to watch Shego. She'd rather retain the image of Shego's hungry, vulnerable gaze than one edged in tears.

"I'll see you later...Princess."

When Kim looked up again, her curtains moved slightly in the night breeze. The only sign of Shego's passage remained on the windowsill: an origami rose.


	8. 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what you're waiting for

\---

  
She'd had a chance.

She could have reached out, pulled Kim into her embrace and kissed her with every bit of the agonized love that was coursing through her with every heartbeat.

What had she done?

She'd run.

Like a _coward_ , she'd run.

The multitudes of stars twinkling overhead in the clear night sky were barely visible through the light pollution from Middleton. She wished, sometimes, that she could travel back to the days of the ancients, when the night sky was free of pollutants, allowing the human mind to draw on the connect the dots puzzle that was the sky. Maybe she'd see one that reminded her of the young woman that had been on her mind constantly.

Sighing, Shego stood, brushing off her pants. She'd declared herself off work until tomorrow and she planned on taking full advantage of that.

She supposed she could have taken these last few weeks as paid vacation, but smacked too closely to a cop out for her to be comfortable with it. After everything they'd been through together, she figured she owed Dr. D at least these last days.

She really should tell him that she wasn't sticking around. Professional courtesy and all that.

Though given his penchant for overreacting, she would probably be better off waiting until her contract was up.

This love shit was overrated. It was turning her into a sap.

If it got her closer to Kim, though, she didn't care. She'd shout it from rooftops if she needed to.

God...she _was_  turning into a sap.

Growling, her hand impacted her thigh. Pain erupted in fist and leg, making her wince.

Served her right.

How she _wished_  she had the ability to just...walk away from this. To leave, without a word, without an explanation, to fall into Kim's embrace...

Her jaw clenched. Ten days. Ten days of listening to that man's whining and posturing. Ten more days of no Kim.

She was going to go insane, she knew it.

She was edging closer to insanity with each breath, all brought about because of that blasted hero. A growl rent the stillness and a rush of air was all that was left of the conflicted woman.

\---

The steady rhythm of her fists against the canvas punching bag served as a meditative assist, allowing Kim's reality to narrow until it was naught more than circle of light that illuminated the slick sweat of her skin. Beating the crap out of her punching bag, while crude, allowed for a vent to the frustration so easily triggered by a certain svelte woman. She couldn't remember the last time she'd needed a physical release this badly. Then again, she'd never _been_  in this situation before.

Stopping abruptly, she hugged the bag, stilling it's violent swinging. Panting lightly, she stared at the far wall, absently brushing her sweat soaked hair behind her ear.

It would be too easy to hide, to run, and deny all this could be. To refuse this gift she thought she'd been offered...it would be the simplest of things. Could she do it? Could she resist?

No.

Her head dropped against the bag as she sighed heavily. She'd made her own bed by acknowledging these feelings and by speaking them aloud.

She had to stick with it, regardless of what Shego wanted. She had to know how Kim felt. If there was to be any hope for anything more substantial than acquaintances, they had to be honest with each other, offering of themselves as openly as they fought.

God help her, she couldn't resist Shego.

\---

Maybe she should leave. Make things easier on the hero she'd so stupidly fallen for. She stared at her clenched fist, idly igniting. The delicate scent of calla lilies danced over the membranes of her nose, rich and subtle.

They reminded her of Kim.

Growling, she dashed her hand to her side, allowing her fire to die. She had to give in.

She had to try. Regardless of what it would mean for her, she had to try.

She had to tell Kim how she felt.

Dropping her head, she continued back to Dr. D's lair, resolve settling along her spine. She would tell him she was leaving after her contract ended, that she was going to immediately go and pour her heart out to the woman she'd been fighting against the entire time she'd been in Dr. D's employ.

Shoulders slumped. She couldn't do that. He'd remind her of how impossible it was, how much she had done against Kim, of every...damn...hit.

Her head dropped, jaw clenched against the tears pricking at the back of her closed eyelids.

Did Kim even want a relationship with her? Would she be a momentary diversion, a dalliance before Kim went off to college? A roll in the hay, a fuck buddy?

\---

The pull of tape against her skin was a steady pressure as she unwrapped her hands. The sweat darkened tape unrolled from her hands, reluctant against the crease of her palm. Blood coursed through the abused skin of her hands as she slowly clenched and unclenched her fists.

_She probably just wants one time._

The thought careened through her head, echoing in the stillness of her mind. She stared at her slowly moving hand, blinking steadily.

There wasn't anything that would lead her to think that Shego wanted anything more than a dalliance. If that. To think she'd want anything more was folly, a hope born of addle brained desire.

She really needed to stop thinking with her libido. That was what got her in trouble in the first place. If she had her way, they'd go out, someplace nice, spend time together in quiet companionship, rather than the pulse pounding fights they usually engaged in.

Which wasn't to say that pulse pounding encounters didn't have their merits. Their last one had been particularly memorable.

She dropped her hand to her side and sighed heavily, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling.

Just ten days. She could last that long.

She had to.


	9. Fly

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.

\---

This time, his plan was damn near infallible. Provided, of course, that everything happened as he wished. Shego snorted in laughter at the thought.

Everything go according to plan? For Dr. D?

Not likely.

Especially not today.

It had taken Dr. D a full three weeks to finalize his plans from the seedling of an idea that had sent her running to the bookstore. Three weeks of cackling and raving.

Regardless of the filial affection she held for the man, he drove her _nuts_.

Honestly. Taking over the world with a cotton candy machine?

It was worse than his cheese building as a front to penetrating the Earth's core. How exactly was covering the state of Wisconsin in it's principle export supposed to intimidate?

For that matter, how were cotton candy ropes supposed to restrain the Prime Minister of India?

Sometimes, she wondered about Dr. D's sanity. Usually right after he used the word 'cloning' in conversation.

He'd announced that they'd be making a trial run at the nearby Air Force Academy. Sighing, she stared at her hands, knowing that within scant hours, they be flying at the woman she was a breath away from falling irrevocably in love with.

\---

The call of those dulcet tones crashed over her in a cold wave.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you, Drakken?"

Those deep green eyes that haunted her dreams didn't come anywhere close to looking at her. Sidekick boy, however, kept his eye on her. That annoyed her for some reason.

"It's DOCTOR Drakken! Shego!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, Dr. D. I got it."

Reluctantly, she dropped into her fighting stance, her hands igniting as they had so many times before.

They circled each other warily, feinting. She raised her gaze from Kim's shoulders, connecting directly with the pained green of her opponent.

Growling, frustrated, she swung wildly, her hands swiping through the air in wide arcs of glowing fury. They were stopped abruptly by the sudden appearance of Kim's forearms in their path. A booted foot nestled against her hip and she found herself pushed backward sharply.

Stumbling slightly, she regained her posture, frustrated anger warring with the pained desire that threatened to swamp her.

She launched herself through the air, her hands a blur in the still air. One hand wrapped itself in Kim's shirt, holding the girl still as her other fist cocked back.

In the distance, the deeply melodic tones of the Grandfather clock that Mrs. Lipsky had insisted on giving to her baby boy chimed the hour. Each clang reverberated in Shego's ears, announcing the passage of time.

Frozen above Kim, she stared down at the younger woman, her fist still poised in the air. A slow, wide grin spread across her face, an inexorable display of the sheer joy that flooded her. Below, comprehension dawned in the redhead and she grinned happily up at Shego.

"SHEGO! Finish her!"

A joyous laugh erupted from the woman and she pulled Kim back to her feet, her fire dying as abruptly as it had come to life. "Don't think so, Dr. D. It's midnight. You know what that means."

"Fine! No more coco-moo!"

She shook her head, sauntering lazily over to the man she'd partnered with for so many years. "Sorry, Drew. I can't do this anymore. I've found someone who makes me happy and I can't have her while I'm working with you."

Dr. Drakken stared at Shego, startling when Kim slid up behind her. "What...you're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry, Drew."

"After everything we've been through together? The doomsday devices meant nothing to you?" His lower lip began to quiver at the thought.

She shook her head and grabbed him in a half-headlock, half-hug. "Look, you pain in my ass, I'm just not renewing my contract. We had good times, but no matter how good of a time it was, it can't compare to how she makes me feel. If you behave, I'll even visit." She leaned in and lowered her voice so only he heard. "Besides, if you retire, you won't have to pretend you're calling a distant cousin to talk about Snowman Hank."

A blush dusted his cheeks as his eyes darted to the blonde watching the proceedings with interest. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Shego laughed and released him. "Whatever you say, Doc. You know my number. Give me a call and let me know what you decide." She turned her gaze to the woman who haunted her dreams. "I've got to see a woman about a date."


	10. I Could Get Used to This

I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

\---

A wry smirk curved Kim's lips. "See a woman about a date?"

Shego shrugged, her cheeks flushing at her chosen words. "It sounded good at the time."

"I see." The smirk softened slightly, it's sharp edges loosening into a highly amused smile. "This date...is it negotiable?"

"Oh, definitely." Shego nodded in seriousness as she leaned in to the younger woman. "Chicken or steak."

Unbridled glee burst from Kim, the surrealism finally catching up to her. "What if I want fish?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a furious blush flooded Kim's face, the double entendre smacking her upside the head with its blatant nature. Her hands shot up to her cheeks, covering her burning embarrassment as Shego grinned widely, her rejoinder drawled.

"Well I certainly wouldn't argue against that."

Kim glared at her former nemesis, her fists planted firmly on her hips. "That was strictly a slip of the tongue and you know it." Glancing over Shego's shoulder, she spied her best friend using Dr. Drakken as an armrest, his free hand gesticulating wildly as he spoke.

Shego glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the closeness between the two men. "I definitely appreciate those, too."

"Shego!"

Laughing, the dark woman held out a hand to her red faced companion. "Would you like to get a midnight snack with me? I know a decent diner."

Kim shook her head, her fingers slipping into the warmth of the offered hand. "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Only if your idea of decent is four stars. Its better than Dennys, that's for sure."

"Ugh. Yeah, they really need to hire new staff. It's bad when Waffle House is more upscale than Dennys." Kim shuddered as she remembered the near firefight that had taken place at the Dennys the last time she'd been there. Of all things, the waitress carrying a Glock 19 on the clock?

Shego chuckled at Kim's reaction, looping one arm around Kim's waist and drawing their bodies flush.

"C'mon then. Those two have things of their own to work out. Boy Friday can hitch a ride in Dr. D's hovercraft."

"I would almost pay to see that. He screams like mad when we're in an open plane."

"I've never seen that."

"You've also never seen me put my boot up his butt to kick him out the back of a DC-10." Kim smirked at the memories of the many times she'd done that, Ron's arms windmilling through the air as he tumbled ass over teakettle toward the ground. She'd taught him herself how to jump, making sure he knew how to deploy safely no matter how he was tossed out of a plane.

"Things like that are why I love you."

Kim grinned, turning and sliding her hands along Shego's encircling arms. "Of course. I'm awesome."

"And so modest."

Before Kim could raise a protest, Shego maneuvered them to a small alcove and pressed Kim against the wall. The heat that simmered between them raised itself to the forefront, distracting Kim from what they had been discussing.

The firmness of Shego's thigh slipped between Kim's legs, pressing inexorably toward the blossoming heat that awaited her. The strength of Kim's fingers dug sharply into Shego's upper arms as her breath hitched in her throat.

For a long moment they stood pressed against the rough wall, the heat of their controlled desire thrumming between them.

"I've wanted to date you for a long time. I want you to know that much before we go any farther."

Kim smirked, remembering how close they'd come to losing their control. "Like we did that one night?"

Shego flushed. "Hooking up is easy. Relationships are hard." She shook her head, trying to clear it of the sudden memory of the svelte, naked form of the woman in her arms that had popped full bore into her mind. "I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say."

Kim look at her for a long, quiet moment, their breath mingling as their eyes refused to part.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Shego blinked, staring at Kim in quiet stupefaction. "You are?"

Kim shrugged, smirking. "Been doing so for a while." She lowered her gaze to her hands as they spread over the smooth fabric that lay flat against Shego's shoulders.

Shego reached up and captured one of Kim's hands in her own, the other pulling Kim closer. "I don't know if you'd be interested, but..." Kim looked up, her eyes meeting the ones of the woman who held her. "I'm actually kind of serious about you."

Kim smiled shyly, the steady heartbeat beneath her palm a reassuring sensation. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

Shego smiled, her arm tightening around Kim's waist. "Let's see how it goes."

Kim grinned widely, her hand sliding around the back of Shego's neck. "I like the sound of that."

Smiling, Shego ducked her head, leaning in and pressing her lips against Kim's in a gentle kiss, forgetting all else and allowing herself to simply exist in Kim's embrace.


End file.
